If only for tonight
by Sermione101
Summary: [OneShot] Harry and Ginny meet.. What will happen? Rated for part two.. Dedicated to Heenie
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: Well you know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, Blah blah blah!**

**Okay so I don't normally dedicate the whole of story on Harry/Ginny but I thought that since Heenie was kind enough to write one for me, I would dedicate this for her.**

**The Hunt Is On Heenie... I can write better :P**

**Enjoy it!**

Harry walked slowly up the path towards Malfoy Manor. It had been 4 years since he had completed at Hogwarts but the war was still happening. Death Eaters swarmed everywhere and being an Auror, it was his job to catch them.

10 minutes ago he had a tip off that there was a meeting in progress at the Malfoy Manor. Following his instincts, he quickly apparated without back up. So now, he was creeping towards the huge house, his grip firmly on his wand. Harry lost his footing and slipped down onto a patch of hard gravel, scraping his hands and knees as he tried to brake his fall. Harry's ears perked as he heard voices traveling from further along the path.

"Why did Malfoy insist on this meeting?" It was a male's voice. Harry's heart raced as two pairs of feet grew louder.

"He wants to get back on the dark lord's good side. He was in for it when he didn't kill the muggle loving fool Dumbledore when he had the chance; he had to wait for Severus to do it." Another voice said, though slightly deeper than the first one.

The other man snorted. "Surely Malfoy knew what would happen if he didn't do it, it has been 4 years since that and the dark lord still doesn't look at him."

"Draco was only young-"

"But that is no excuse for what he did."

"You may be right Nott but we are in no place to question what this meeting is for."

The two men stopped in front of the bush Harry was hiding behind. "And why not?" The larger man's eyes were clouded over in fury. "We have a right to know what that little Malfoy is up too."

Harry felt the urge to sneeze. _No, don't Harry _He told himself. As the arguing between the two Death Eaters continued, Harry held his nose. _No I cannot sneeze_ Harry kept telling himself that as his eyes began to bulge.

"No Naderiz, I will not let it go!"

_Shit!_

Nott turned to the bush next to them and raised his wand. Just as he was about to say a spell, Harry leapt from the bush and jumped onto his attacker, his arms around the deatheater's neck.

"Why are you here?" Harry growled, his hands gripping tighter and Nott's face was slowly turning red.

"Let him go Potter!" Naderiz threatened, raising his own wand.

"Go on, use it on me but your master wont be happy. He wants to do me in, not giving you the privilege." Harry retorted smugly.

But with one swift movement, Harry laid on his back in the gravel, the two men standing over him smirking, both wands raised. Harry felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Nott kicked him swiftly, his foot making contact with bone.

"Not so tough now are you Potter?" He asked, kicking Harry again. "You don't have your friends around you or that muggle loving fool to defend you?" This time Harry was yanked up by his hair and Naderiz punched him in the face.

"What no wands? I wouldn't have thought you were into muggle fighting Nott!" Harry spat but it was sounding as tough as he would have liked it too, mainly due to the fact his lip was split.

Nott laughed coldly, kicked him once more and stepped back. Naderiz followed, dropping Harry back onto the sharp gravel.

--

Harry opened his eyes slowly but as his eyelids opened, light seared his eyes. Between his fingers he could feel the crisp linen and groaned, knowing where he was. He opened his eyes fully to see he was in a small room, three other beds surrounded him. There were paintings of famous wizards and healers high on the walls and he could see only one other person in the room, a girl busying herself with a nearby plant.

This was his chance to get out of here. Flipping the blanket over him, Harry turned and swung his legs over the bed, putting his feet on the slippery floor. As he stood, his hand flung to his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, didn't I tell you before that you need to stay in your bed?" He heard the witch grumble. Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked at the witch in front of her. Her red hair was in a pony tail and her brown eyes were sparkling in amazement.

"Harry?" She gasped.

Harry squinted. "Ginny? Is that you? What happened?"

Ginny shook her head and grabbed his hand, helping him up. She helped him as he got into his bed and she smoothed the creases out. "We got a call from a woman near the Malfoy Manor that someone was lying on the gravel path leading to the house, covered in blood. We weren't shocked and two men were sent to get you. Oh Harry, what happened?"

Harry sighed. A lot had happened since he had seen her. After he had told her they could no longer be together, he had set out to finish Dumbledore's work. Harry had found all but one horcruxes which Voldermort had taken to keep it very close to him.

"A lot of things have happened Gin but I always talk about me, what about you?"

Ginny smiled warmly and Harry felt the tingle he had missed for so long. "Oh the same as always; Ron is happy with Luna and I heard Luna is pregnant, Hermione is god knows where, somewhere in Italy I think."

Harry laughed. "That's not about you Gin, that's about the friends that I know all about."

Ginny blushed softly. "What do you want to know about me. I mean, it hasn't been that long has it?"

Harry smiled. "Only 4 years."

"I missed you so much when you left Harry. No letters, no nothing. Just left." She told him, frowning slightly.

"I had to Ginny, you know I did."

Her frown deepened. "I know you did, it was just do hard."

Harry raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his finger tips. "I know, it was hard for me too, I missed you."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she was forced to remember how much she had cried when he had left. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that.

Ginny quickly turned her head and wiped her eyes. "I know but like you said, you had to go. I've got to finish making my rounds." Ginny said quickly and turned to leave.

Harry caught her arm and she stopped, turning back to face him. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

Ginny caught her breath and looked into his deep, green eyes. "I've got to."

"Please, if only for tonight?" He pleaded again.

Ginny smiled and moved closer to his bed, leaned down and planted her lips on his in a soft, warm kiss. Harry obliged by rubbing his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ginny, caught by surprise, opened her mouth and Harry's tongue darted in, his playing softly with hers. Ginny moaned into his mouth, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry broke their kiss. "I love you, I always have."

Ginny smiled. "I know, I have too." Ginny lowered her lips again but Harry caught her arms and pulled her onto the bed. Ginny scowled from on top of him.

"You are crazy, I must be hurting you!"

Harry grinned and lifted his fingers to trace her lips. "Of course not, my ribs are fine thank you." Harry's hands rubbed along her back but growled at the lack of contact.

"Damn shirts." He growled.

Ginny chuckled. "Well they do serve a purpose, mainly to cover up."

Harry grinned mischievously. "But I don't think you being covered up is in my plan."

Ginny blushed furiously. No-one had ever made her feel like this. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"Well if you insist." He said before he flipped her over, putting his hands on either side of her head to support his weight. Ginny then felt the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair, deciding against it she placed her hands on his chest.

Ginny ran her hands down his chest, stopping when she felt her fingers brush the elastic on his slacks. She grinned to herself, inserting the tips of her fingers under the elastic and tugging at it softly. Harry's breath hitched as her cold fingers met with his hot skin.

**Okay so firstly, I was planning on this to be a one shot but I decided (to the crankiness of Heenie) I would make this a part one, and a part two.**

**So here is part one, I hope I left you all in suspense.**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: From when the sun sets to the moon rises, I manage to tell myself I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay so I guess some people like this story then? I only wrote this for Heenie but if others like it, what a bonus. So yes I am officially finished all assignments and test/exams, no more.**

**I've been thinking (gasp… what a surprise!) and I've decided to write another ginny/harry flick, but when I'm in the mood.**

**Enough of my strange rambling, Enjoy!**

Ginny chuckled to herself; it was good to see the effect she had on him. She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. The eyes that sent shivers down her spine every time she looked at them. Those loving, caring green eyes were beautiful; she loved them just as much as she loved him.

Harry regained his breath and bent his head down, claiming her lips as his own. The kiss grew with heat and passion with every second.

Harry broke the kiss after several minutes and moved his hands to the top of her button up shirt. Starting with the first one, he moved down, unbuttoning them quickly.

Her shirt was soon discarded and thrown over the bed. Eyeing the next piece of clothing that would meet its doom, Harry moved his hands around her body. Ginny arched her back allowing him to slip his hands under and quickly unclasp her bra.

That too was discarded and thrown over to join with the shirt.

Looking down at her bare chest, Harry lost control of his senses and took bent low to take a nipple in his mouth, bringing it to its peak.

Not forgetting about the twin, he moved his free hand over and massaged it gently. Ginny let moans escape her mouth; tingles were sent everywhere and all from the touch of Harry.

Moving from his position, Harry began to move down her body, planting small, wet kisses as he went along until he reached her cotton skirt and elegant white underwair.

Grinning slyly, Harry moved both down her waist in soft movements, then over her legs only to be joining the other garments that lay on the floor.

Moving back up, Harry met again with Ginny's lips, only this time he felt her breasts beneath him, heightening his passion.

Ginny tugged at his shirt and he allowed her to pull it over his head. Ginny stared at his sculptured chest, his tight muscles. She grinned to herself, knowing now what she had been missing all along.

"What's so funny?" He asked her as he planted kisses on the corners of her mouth.

Not answering him, Ginny smiled and placed her hands back at his slacks, beginning to move them down.

With Harry's help, his slacks were also removed and thrown away, leaving nothing between them.

Harry moved himself over her and shifted his weight onto his propped hands. Spreading her legs with his thigh, Harry whispered into her ear. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been any surer in my life." She whispered huskily.

Harry smiled gently and entered her. Hearing Ginny gasp softly, he stayed still for a moment for her to get used to him.

After only moments, Ginny arched her back slightly, giving Harry the signal to continue. Harry moved into her and out. Ginny rocked her hips with his, their movements joining.

Losing control, Harry moved faster as did Ginny, both clinging to each other as if life depended on it. Just after Ginny, Harry reached his peak and sent his seed inside her. Harry slumps down onto her, not wanting to remove himself. He wanted to be like this forever, inside her forever.

Removing himself carefully, Harry lay beside her. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her into him, nuzzling her neck lightly.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" Ginny whispered.

"About as long as I have."

Ginny nodded and snuggled into him.

"I've loved you all along Ginny."

"So have I."

Looking at the clock, Ginny quickly stood up and rounded her clothes together. Harry watched her, amused.

"Leaving so soon? Was I that bad?" Harry grinned.

Ginny stopped and bit her lip nervously. "No, it's just Mum and Dad were expecting me half an hour ago." Smoothing out her skirt, she looked at Harry. "I meant what I said." She whispered before leaving the room.

Harry watched her leave.

Xx

"I'm so sorry mum, something came up." Ginny kissed her mothers cheek as she entered the Burrow. It was still the same. The same warm atmosphere, the same smells.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing mum, just a patient."

"Okay, everyone is already outside eating." Her mother told her, ushering her to the back door. As Ginny walked behind her mother, a small young boy knocked into her legs.

"Hello Jason, where is daddy?" Ginny smiled down at the red-head boy, he definitely got Bill's genes.

"I saw him talking to Grandpa outside."

Ginny ruffled his hair. "Run along before Elizabeth catches you." With his sister's name, Jason ran off down the hall just as a smaller girl raced into the house after him.

Ginny smiled to herself. Her brother had gotten everything he had wanted. Fleur, his beautiful wife, his house in the country and his children. That was his dream life and he had gained it.

Everyone greeted Ginny as she sat down next to Ron and Charlie. Nodding at appropriate moments, Ginny's thoughts were elsewhere, mainly of the hospital room containing her Harry.

_He is not your Harry!_ She thought. And he never will be. He was a famous wizard but he was still her first love.

"Ginny?" Her mother called from the back door. Ginny sighed and excused herself from the table before making her way towards her mother. As she entered the living room, Ginny was taken back to see Harry standing in front of him, clothes and all.

"I'll just give you some privacy." Molly said lightly before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Ginny."

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry took a step closer. "You gave me something to think about."

"What was that?"

He took another step, henceforth, closing the distance between them. "That I love you. I always have and I always will. I want you and only you."

Tears sprang into her eyes. Harry cupped her cheeks in his palms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you and I want to love you for the rest of my life."

**Wohoo I am so happy, it's done. Okay so that was my first m scene so I'm kind of iffy about it. Totally.**

**There you go Heenie; I must really like you to right this for you!**


End file.
